wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Let the Wind Carry You Away
This is an AU from the original series, with both canon and fanmade characters. I hope you enjoy it! Prologue A young, pretty SandWing sat alone on a rock by an oasis in the desert. Suddenly, a dark, bulky shape barreled at her, knocking her over and shredding her wings. For a dumb dragon that admired herself in the mirror all the time, the SandWing was a pretty good fighter. "Oh, it's you!" snarled the SandWing. Under the dying light, she could barely make out an ugly MudWing smirk. He had successfully ambushed his target, and temporarily disabled her. He frowned as she started to scream, blood squirting up from the little nicks in her wings. Well, that'll stop soon, he thought, ready to give the killing bite. Shockingly, a SandWing barb was plunged sharply into his right eye, and his corpse was flung out of sight as another SandWing arrived. "Really, Blaze," chuckled the newcomer. "You had to do it this time, huh?" Chapter 1 Two SandWings stood alone in a dark, dank cave. The two seemed to be arguing, the smaller one replying slower than the other. "Blaze, listen to me!" snapped the larger one, glaring at the other dragon. "If we eliminate Burn together, then we can both rule the kingdom! We're sisters, and sisters always stay together!" she explained impatiently. Blaze stared at Blister, her thoughts moving slowly. "Um..." she began, managing to catch her train of thought before it escaped into the large emptiness. "You're... You're a hypocrite!" she crowed proudly, pointing a talon at her older sibling. "You said we stick together but you want us to kill Burn!" She grinned at her own cleverness, clapping her claws together. Blister's eyebrow raised a margin. "Finally," groaned Blister sarcastically. "You say something intelligent!" she exclaimed, pretending to faint in mock disbelief. Blaze now looked a bit unsettled, gazing at the mirror on the other side of the cave which she insisted on bringing and fiddling with her flower. After saying she wouldn't come if the mirror didn't come with her, Blister had no choice but to take the vanity with them. "Blaze!" snapped the older SandWing. "Pay attention to what I'm saying! You hurt your wings recently, right? From that MudWing, remember that? Well, I was thinking we go ask Burn to teach you to fly again, and then while she's occupied, we can go in for the kill!" Blaze perked up, flashing a grin. Both of their eyes had a fire to them, ready to kill the other throne rival. Chapter 2 Blaze strutted towards Burn's Stronghold, where she had dueled her sisters over their formerly shared home. Pushing multiple SandWing guards away, she glared at a yellow-white female SandWing. "I need to see Burn," she demanded. The guard shrugged and pointed down a hallway. "Go past two rooms, take a right to another hallway, and then another right straight after that," she rasped, her voice creaky from disuse. Blaze thought a bit, nodded, then headed to where the guard had directed. As she entered the room, she came face to face with a very, very furious Burn. "WHAT do you think you're doing here!?" she thundered, swelling up her chest and puffing up her cheeks. "I wanna you to uh, teach, uh, me to fly, yeah yeah!" Blaze stumbled over her words, panicking slightly. In all honesty, she was quite scared of her older sister and occasionally tried not to get her mad. Burn stared her down for a while, before finally giving in. Leading her littler sibling over to the oasis that the Stronghold was built next to, Burn explained to Blaze that they would leapt over the Stronghold walls and leap into the cool water. The wind was wild, and it would be a challenge for both of them. Blaze shrugged, and then they both entered the building again. Climbing to the attic, she looked at Burn. "You sure this will help?" she wondered slowly, pondering how in the three moons this could possibly work. "Just let the wind carry you away!" yelled Burn over the harsh noise as the breezes whistled by their little ears. Blaze nodded, concentrating on a speck in the distance flying towards them. Blister! she thought happily, jumping off the walls. She missed Burn's wicked grin as she plummeted down to the ground. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)